


Things I left unsaid

by Grigoriweasley



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Friendship, Headcanon, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Elia si rende conto che l'affetto che prova per Martino non è semplice amicizia.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Martino Rametta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	Things I left unsaid

Era da un po’ di tempo che aveva capito. Non era stata una folgorazione, un’epifania: niente del genere. Se n’era accorto a mano a mano, dai piccoli gesti, senza all’inizio darvi troppo peso.

Non aveva dato importanza, inizialmente, al modo in cui si era sentito quando lui e i ragazzi avevano litigato con Martino. Quella era stata la prima vera lite che avessero affrontato in tanti anni d’amicizia, e sinceramente se gli avessero detto tempo prima che sarebbe arrivato alle mani con il suo migliore amico, si sarebbe fatto una risata e li avrebbe mandati a quel paese. 

Ma era successo, ed Elia era stato male per giorni. Il suo era stato proprio dolore fisico: aveva riversato parole velenose su Marti, quel “va a litigare con la mamma…o col papà stavolta” glielo aveva sputato addosso con così tanta cattiveria che persino lui si era meravigliato di sé stesso. Dopo pochi minuti se n’era già pentito, ma era troppo tardi. Marti era corso via, lasciando lui, Gio e Luchino con qualche livido e troppe domande in testa a cui non sapevano dare risposta. 

Marti non era venuto a scuola per una settimana, ed Elia si era sentito morire dentro. 

Non l’avrebbe ammesso ad alta voce nemmeno a Gio e Luchino, ma tutta la rabbia che aveva provato quella sera era subito svanita, e adesso il sentimento che lo tormentava era il senso di colpa. Era convinto che la sfuriata di Martino fosse stata dovuta alle sue parole, e si malediceva per quello che aveva detto. Giovanni, come sempre, aveva capito tutto anche senza bisogno di parole, e lo aveva rassicurato per quanto poteva. “Elì, Marti avrebbe sbroccato comunque quella sera”, gli aveva detto, “c’ha altri pensieri per la testa. Ma vedrai che risolverà. Forse gli ci vorrà un po’ di tempo, forse farà male all’inizio, ma risolverà.”

E come sempre ci aveva visto lungo. 

La settimana successiva Marti era tornato da loro, nonostante Elia avesse continuato a tenergli il muso in classe (era più forte di lui, era troppo testardo per chiedere scusa per primo ed era ancora incazzato col suo amico perché li aveva allontanati di colpo) e finalmente avevano parlato. Era bastata qualche frase, d’altronde Marti non era mai stato uno di troppe parole, e tutto era tornato al proprio posto. 

Elia era di nuovo felice. 

Forse un po’ troppo felice, avrebbe dovuto rendersi conto. Quando Marti aveva confessato loro che gli piacevano i ragazzi, Elia aveva avvertito una sensazione insolita. Era durata un attimo e poi era subito scomparsa, ma lui l’aveva sentita. 

Una crescente sensazione di calore al petto, che però a quel tempo non era riuscito a decifrare. Ora, vari mesi più tardi, aveva capito che si trattava di speranza. 

Non aveva dato importanza, inizialmente, al modo in cui vedere Marti e Nico insieme gli suscitasse ogni volta un leggero fastidio. Non che odiasse Nico, anzi, tutto il contrario: gli stava molto simpatico (a volte addirittura più simpatico di Marti) ed era contento che il suo amico avesse trovato una persona così bella da avere al suo fianco. Elia li prendeva in giro bonariamente, quando i due si perdevano in smancerie o si scambiavano qualche bacio davanti a loro, ma non si era mai accorto che in quei “Eh basta co ‘sti baci, sembrate du’ polipetti!” c’era un piccolo fondo di verità. 

Non aveva dato importanza, inizialmente, al modo in cui gli ribolliva il sangue nelle vene quando qualcuno si azzardava a toccare o anche solo prendere in giro Marti. 

Purtroppo aveva dovuto assistere a vari episodi in cui il suo amico era stato vittima di aggressioni verbali o attacchi, e ogni volta Elia avrebbe voluto ammazzare quei bastardi. Aveva risposto a tono, li aveva insultati, a volte li aveva addirittura picchiati; ma quelle merde sembravano non smetterla mai. La cosa che più gli spezzava il cuore era il fatto che il più delle volte Marti non riuscisse a reagire subito: stava lì immobile, con lo sguardo spento, e non diceva una parola. 

Per fortuna c’erano loro tre, pensava Elia; lui, Gio e Luchino avevano fatto del proteggere Martino a tutti costi la loro missione e nessuno si sarebbe mai tirato indietro. Sapeva che anche gli altri due avrebbero dato tutto per Martino (Giovanni si sarebbe preso una pallottola in pieno petto pur di far sì che al roscio non capitasse nulla di male, ne era certo). Elia, però, ogni volta, era quello che la prendeva peggio di tutti… Aveva fatto coming out come bisessuale poco tempo prima solo con i ragazzi e le Matte, ormai erano tutti un unico gruppo di amici ed era consapevole del fatto che tra di loro mai nessuno l’avrebbe discriminato o giudicato, ma non si sentiva ancora pronto a confessarlo al resto del mondo. Forse era anche per questo che quegli attacchi lo ferivano tanto… Sentiva che in un certo senso erano rivolti anche a lui, e aveva paura. 

Nonostante la paura, però, non si era mai tirato indietro quando si trattava di difendere il suo amico: era sempre in prima linea, anche se Marti stesso o Gio e Luca cercavano di convincerlo a lasciar perdere, dicendo che non ne valeva la pena. 

Per Elia, combattere per Martino valeva la pena eccome. 

Adesso, col senno di poi, aveva cominciato a dare importanza a questi piccoli segnali ed era arrivato alla conclusione che quello che provava per Marti forse andava oltre la semplice amicizia. Non avrebbe parlato di amore, no; Elia sentiva di non conoscere ancora pienamente il significato di quella parola. 

Lo percepiva tra Giovanni ed Eva, tra Marti stesso e Nico, in maniera ancora un po’ acerba tra Silvia e Luchino…Ma il suo no, non lo avrebbe definito amore. Un sentimento forte, quello sì; che però era destinato a non avere un lieto fine. 

Elia infatti non avrebbe mai confessato a Marti come si sentiva: il suo amico ne aveva passate così tante nell’ultimo periodo, tra famiglia, aggressioni e i problemi di Nico, e altre complicazioni erano proprio quello che doveva evitare. 

Chissà, magari queste sensazioni sarebbero andate via con il tempo. Magari Elia avrebbe trovato qualcun altro, magari proprio qualcuno che gli avrebbe fatto comprendere a pieno il significato della parola amore. 

Per ora andava bene anche così. 

**Author's Note:**

> Salve :) questa storia mi è venuta in mente dopo aver letto questo hc nel fandom secondo cui Elia ha una crush per Marti. quest'opinione all'inizio mi aveva sorpreso, ma poi riflettendoci non mi è sembrata poi così campata per aria e ho scoperto che molti nel fandom la condividono! comunque, bi!elia è canon per tutto il fandom praticamente quindi sommando tutte queste info è uscita questa fic. se volete postare qualche commento, critica, consiglio siete liberissimi di farlo, anzi mi farebbe molto piacere. Solo, non siate troppo duri lmao anyways grazie per la lettura e spero vi piaccia!


End file.
